Rose turns into thorns turns into rose
by Asexualpride
Summary: Hello, there this story is about betrayal heartbrokeness, may have suicide attempt but most of all romance


This the story of how Tokaku and Haru's relationship ended and how Nio and Tokaku's relationship started

It was a cold, evening near the old class these two ex students of the Class Black. Tokaku felt like someone was stalking her and her girlfriend, Haru. Tokaku grabbed her knife that was in her boots and she almost slit the throat of Nio. Tokaku growled out "what do _you want_ you piece of underwater trash." Nio looked and smirked "now now Tokaku I just want to talk to you about something. Haru looked and said " hey Nio-San what are you doing here?" Nio spoke I just want to talk to Tokaku about something... Tokaku grumbled putting her knife down and sighed "fine but it better be quick." Nio lead Tokaku away from her Haru and said "I bet you didn't know this Tokaku but your sweet Haru has been cheating on you for some time." Tokaku's eyes narrowed and she growled out, "what? My Haru wouldn't do that to me, she loves me!" Nio, sighs and shows her phone to Tokaku and there with her _Haru_ was a girl she didn't recognize, and that _girl was kissing her Haru!_ Tokaku snatched the phone out of Nio's hands, she stared blankly at the screen. Meanwhile, Haru got a call from her other girlfriend who was actually Princess Momo Belia Deviluke. Haru smiled when she saw Momo and said Momo, my love you finally came! And Haru kissed her Momo. Momo was happy that she got to be with her fiancée and she spoke "my beloved queen bee, shall I take you away from this awful place." Haru nodded and spoke, "yes my beloved princess Deviluke, take me away from here!" On the other side Tokaku finally spoke "you're wasting my time Nio" snarled a very pissed off assasin. Nio sighed and said I'll come with you and you'll see that I'm right... Tokaku and Nio reappeared and that's when Tokaku dropped her daggers to the ground when she saw that girl that Nio showed her on her phone. Tokaku finally found her voice, "H-Haru, how could you?! Who the hell is that devil! I thought you loved me! But you are just like my _grandma who killed me aunt._ You used me! Haru looked up and saw the assasin, and she trembled Momo however saw this and she growled, "so you are the one who stabbed my beloved queen bee! You bastard! How dare you hurt my fiancée, you murder!" Nio looked at the creature and spoke you decided to hurt my Tokaku! Haru I will never forgive you! Of course Tokaku fell to her knees and then spoke, Nio I am not yours, I am a nobody. Tokaku picked up one of knives and she sighed, "goodbye you cruel cruel world. Nio watched in horror as she saw her secret crush/lover take one of knives and Nio decided to interfere as she did; Tokaku was confused why she hasn't felt the stabbing pain, she looked up and saw Nio smiling as she took the dagger away from the distraught assasin. "Tokaku, I know you don't like me at all, but I can't bear seeing you try to commit suicide in front of my eyes, the reason is because I fell for you, I thought I would never get a chance to be with you. So please Tokaku don't end your life now, cause I love and I want you to be my girlfriend." Tokaku looked shocked and finally spoke in a hollow sad voice, "why, why would you love me? I have killed and stabbed you as well, why would you love me I'm from the Azuma Clan. Why would you love me? And I accept, but if you hurt me like Haru there I will kill myself. Haru looked and said, "Tokaku I didn't know you would accept that Nio who targeted me" Tokaku snarled and said leave me you cheating bitch! You controlled me with your queen bee power!" Momo sighed and spoke "enough! That's when Momo used her spade tail it blasted power and it almost hit her target, but Tokaku stepped out of the way, and she took her new girlfriend and left. Not before she spoke icily, " Haru this was supposed to be a happy time but instead you ruined it, Nio looked and saw a box and opened it, she gasped as she saw a ring in it, Nio figured out that it was the heirloom from Tokaku Azuma's mother's ring. Tokaku picked up the ring again and spoke Nio I know we just got together but I can feel that you won't hurt me, and Tokaku knelt down and spoke, " Nio Kuzunoha Hashiri, would do the honor of being my wife? Nio looked and in eyes were tears and she said yes, of course my Tokaku! I will marry you!" Nio spoke but why give me the Azuma Clan's ring heirloom now? Tokaku finally spoke, " all those years being near you made me feel special and I felt the heart of mine beat for you for a long time. Also you are my flower, my sun and my baby, please be mine forever. Haru gawked and spoke Momo can we leave, Momo nodded and spoke you hurt Haru I will come back for you two and you shall be in prison.


End file.
